bueniafandomcom-20200214-history
Claranotans
Kiinu crafted her original 7 Claranotans out of different colored clay. Their names were Ducroaphus (purple), Euryleon (blue), Thequturn (green), Nilo (yellow), Copreus (Orange), Amarinceus (red), Kotera (pink). Instead of just remaining the six of them, the Claranotans discovered how to use clay to make their own, and they became mortal. They mixed clays, creating many different colors. Somewhere along the line they decided that their rulers would be the blue Claranotans. They also made their own language. When someone dies, they revert back to clay form.' Royal family: The royal family is primarily made up of pure Claranotans. There are some who are less percentages of Claranotan blood, but the family is so large that if the percent is less than 50, they won’t technically be a royal. The throne cannot go to anything other than at least 90% pure, which is controversial in modern times. The throne typically goes to the wisest and best leader of the family at the time, as long as they are pure. The king can then choose a partner if he wants. ' Purity Full purity Claranotans are all male. They are shorter than humans. Tattoo colors are genetic. Color of tattoos is same color as their hair, but hair is more muted. Eyes are a shade of yellow or gold. Attracted to gold jewelry and accessories. Sign of status. Many prefer to wear traditional clothing that honors the celestials, particularly sol. Many clothing designs can be found with a sun somewhere on them. Each color is typically proficient in a specific type of magic. Abjuration (yellow), Conjuration (red), Divination (orange), Enchantment (blue), Evocation (purple), Illusion (pink), Necromancy (grey), Transmutation (green). Because of this, a lot of social standings happen by color, like often yellow colored people are hired as soldiers, knights or bodyguards. Any purity other than 100% are typically male. Tattoos are smaller. Ears only have 2 lobes. Lower eyes cannot open, and do not actually have eyes in them. Just a socket. Also attracted to gold, but not as compulsively as a pure. Genetics''' the colored clay they use to make new people forms naturally on the planet. Only people of the corresponding color can use each clay. (eg: a red person can only reproduce using red clay. A green person can reproduce using blue and yellow. etc.) if a person tries to use the wrong color, it simply doesn't do anything. Only two colors can be mixed at a time. Or one. This clay makes it possible for a person to have a child on his own, or choose to mix with someone else. When a claranotan wants to have a child with another species. Uh. He puts the clay in their holes and they get preggers. :) All colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, grey Red, Yellow, and blue are called '''base colors--homozygous. Made up of only one color. Both of their parents gave them the same color orange, green, and purple are first colors.--heterozygous. Made up two base colors. Their parents gave them two different colors. (red+blue=purple) Grey and Pink are what happens when two opposite colors mix. (red+green, yellow+purple, blue+orange) Punnett square-esque genealogy examples: So results could be: Purple, Purple Blue, Blue |Base and base red+yellow results: So results could be: Orange, Orange Orange, Orange |First and first purple+green results: So results could be: Orange, Green Purple, Blue |} Anything mixed with a grey will turn out the color of the non-grey person. Having grey lineage does not affect the clay of the child. A child of a blue and a grey will simply be blue. They do not have access to grey clay. So results could be: Blue, Blue Blue, Blue |First and grey orange+grey results: So results could be: Red, Yellow Red, Yellow |grey and grey grey+grey results: So results could be: Grey, Grey Grey, Grey |} Language Claranotans speak a language that I have to still name haha (x) the only way 2 write it on here is: who +o|/|o+ me +o|\|o+ you >oo--|- https://rollforfantasy.com/guides/language-creation.php Category:Species